


Agent in Training

by Linorien



Series: 007 Fest 2017 [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Adventures in Amercia, Gen, Young Agent Moneypenny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: When Eve heard she was being sent to the CIA for a training mission, she did not expect to end up with a bloody harpoon in one hand, a steak knife in the other, standing on the deck of an old plantation home.





	Agent in Training

**Author's Note:**

> For Felix Leiter Day. And for an excuse to write dangerous aquatic animals in a pool. Because why is that a thing people do?

When Eve heard she was being sent to the CIA for a training mission, she did not expect to end up with a bloody harpoon in one hand, a steak knife in the other, standing on the deck of an old plantation home.

 

It started with a simple mission to recover a rogue informant. An ex-FBI agent, the man known only as Cedar Wolf--and really what kind of code name is that?--found a new way to play the system. The money became more important than loyalty.

With the expanding internet and smaller phones, he was able to expand his network of informers and started to make them bid for his information.

Neither the US nor the U.K. would tolerate that. Their latest contact with the man indicated he could be found in Florida. So Eve was sent on a plane to meet up with another agent who was more familiar with the area.

“Eve Moneypenny, I presume?” A man in a floral printed shirt and a straw hat approached her on the tarmac.

“Who’s asking?”

“Felix Leiter, CIA,” he responded, flipping open a wallet to show his badge.

“Call me Eve.” She set down her luggage and shook his hand. “Do you have a base around here I could get something to eat? The plane food never fills you up.”

“I can do you better. How do you feel about seafood?”

“If it's good I'll eat anything.”

“This will be good alright. Let's get these bags in the car and I'll treat you to the best walleye you've ever had.”

 

Eve knew that Florida was hot. She had been to Disney World once with her parent when she was young. But trekking through swampy lands on the trail of an agent with the sun beating down on her back and humidity making her sweat like a hose made her search for a better word.

“Sticky, muggy, unbearable.”

“Welcome to the Sunshine State, sweetheart,” Felix laughed. The bastard didn't seem to have a drop of sweat on his skin. And he was still wearing that blasted Hawaiian shirt. Eve had stripped down to a tank top three hours ago. “Be grateful the mosquitos aren't bad today.”

“Aren't bad?” she exclaimed as she slapped another off her arm. “What is considered bad?”

“Sometimes you have to struggle to hear yourself talk over the sound of the buzzing.”

Eve narrowed her eyes at him. “I think you're having me on.”

“Come back in February and see for yourself then.”

 

The trail went dry, metaphorically, and it was only Eve’s flirting in local bars that lead them to the Colton plantation. Over the radio, one of the techs back in DC confirmed that the current owner of the estate attended the same college as Cedar Wolf had attended. And the old files had finally been found that included his real name. Jeffrey Lily.

“I guess I see why he preferred a code name,” Eve said.

“Could've chosen something more normal,” Felix said.

“So, how are we going to do this? I don't think ringing the doorbell and asking to see Jeffrey would work well.”

“Actually that won't be far off.” Eve took one look at the American’s grin and knew she was in trouble.

 

“Are you in position,” Eve asked in a low voice.

“All ready. Remember to turn up your foreigner charm. And the more helpless you seem, the better.”

“I'm starting to see why the agency insisted on me taking a theatre class,” she muttered. “Alright, I'm pulling in the drive now.”

Eve pulled the car in and shut it off. She got out and walked to the door. Feigning nervousness, she pulled her hand back a couple times before firmly pressing the doorbell.

A middle aged woman, hair loosely framing her face, opened the door. “Good day, darling?” It was the thickest Southern accent she had ever heard. “What can I do for you?”

“I'm going in,” Felix said over her earpiece.

“I'm afraid I got lost,” Eve replied. “I was meant to meet my friend at a restaurant and she gave me directions, but I got horribly lost anyway. I was suppose to meet her an hour ago and she must be awfully worried by now.” She sniffed, trying to show a brave face despite being on foreign soil. “Could I possibly use your phone to call her?”

Her act worked. “Of course you can, honey. Come on inside. Let me get you some tea to help you cool off. Then maybe I can help you with directions.” She ushered Eve further into her home. “Come along, the sitting room is just over here.”

 

“That,” Eve pointed back towards the house, “is not tea.”

“Good thing the missus is unconscious,” Felix laughed. “She might be be more mad that our man Jeffrey was.”

Eve looked down again at the pool. Their target was lying face up in the water, barely conscious for all the blood loss. “Those tiles are going to be hell to get white again.”

“Maybe they will decide pink is alright.”

“Maybe they will decide keeping alligators in their pool is stupid.”

Together, Eve and Felix used the other pool tools to bring the body to the edge and haul it out. The back up arrived with the paramedics and the man was carted off. Specially trained agents then began clean up and Eve flew home. Back to the cool, cloudy, London. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making a cover image later. If you happen to be reading this and have ideas, feel free to leave ideas.


End file.
